


A Friend in Need

by Winters_solstice



Series: Kenobi's Waitress [6]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cleaning Injuries, F/M, Friends gotta stick together, On the edge of death (pun), Rescue, There isn't much Obi-Wan in this one tbh, reader is a badass, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_solstice/pseuds/Winters_solstice
Summary: Reader and Padmé find themselves in a sticky situation after Padmé asks for the reader's help. Can they get out of it themselves or will they need back up?





	A Friend in Need

"Well... this isn't how I expected today would go..." You mumbled over your shoulder.  
"I've been in worse situations." Padmé replied simply. Your back was pressed against the Senator's, your wrists restrained in cuffs behind your back. Despite the cover of the tent, the heat from outside was still stifling. With a huff, you tried to blow a piece of hair that had fallen forward and become stuck against your forehead.  
"As much as I enjoy spending time with you Padmé-"  
"Now isn't the time for sarcastic comments, you're becoming just like Obi-Wan." Padmé interrupted.  
"And you're becoming just like Anakin, how many times are you going to find yourself in the middle of trouble?" You replied. A moment of quiet passed between you before you both laughed softly.  
"It looks like we're both becoming just like our lovers." You tipped your head back slightly as you spoke, a fond smile on your lips. A quick click sounded in the tent.  
"Please tell me you've escaped." You asked hopefully over your shoulder. Suddenly hands were on your wrists, grasping the lock.  
  
"Hold this still." Padmé spoke quietly, she guided your fingers to where a metal pin had been inserted into the lock. While Padmé was busy trying to free you, your gaze was fixed to the opening of the tent. Below the closed entrance flaps, you could see the feet of two battle droids stood either side, guarding the tent. You listened to the outside world beyond the walls of the tent, trying to gauge whether anyone was coming near. A few silent minutes passed before another click was heard. Just as you were removing the cuffs from your wrists, a deep voice was heard coming closer to the tent.  
"Padmé!" You warned with a harsh whisper. Swiftly you sat back to back again, hands behind your backs, placing the cuffs in such a way which gave the illusion of captured. Your gaze fell to the tent opening, waiting for whoever was heading your way to enter. The two droids outside grasped the tent's flaps, pulled them back and held them in place as the individual stepped in.  
  
"I'm glad you could join us Senator Amidala. We were wondering how long it would take for you to arrive," the man tilted his head as he spoke, stepping around where the two of you were sat, his hands clasped behind him. "I see you've brought a friend." He added mockingly.  
"A friend who could beat your self-righteous ass!" You spat. The man peered down at you, then seemed to contemplate something for a moment. It was more the shock than the actual pain that caught you off guard. You tasted blood heavily in your mouth and spat, it splattered across the dirt ground.  
"No way to treat a lady now is it?" You retorted. Padmé squeezed your fingers warningly, telling you to stop. The man crouched down and grasped your chin, forcing you to look at him.  
"You're a stubbon one, or you're simply too stupid to learn." A slap resonated in the tent as your head snapped to the side.  
"Now back to business." The man stood straight, and continued to step around the tent, running his fingers through his dark short hair.  
"And what is that exactly?" Padmé questioned.  
"I'm sure the Senate and your people will be _devastated_ to hear about an... unfortunate accident," The man grinned as he gazed down at Padmé. "You see your ship had a catastrophic engine failure. You crashed and... well I'm sure you're smart enough to gather what happened next."  
"Why? Why all this?" Padmè questioned the man again.  
"Mutual benefit. I scratch their back, they scratch mine. Now I'll leave you ladies be to... come to terms with your impending deaths." The man chuckled darkly as he wandered from the tent, the droids dropping the tent flaps upon his leave.  
  
"Well... he's an arrogant bastard." You grumbled, reaching up and rubbing your cheekbone.  
"Do I have a boot print? I feel as if I have a boot print." You turned to Padmé, a smirk pulling at your lips.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Head is ringing but I'm good. C'mon let's get out of here!" You sneaked over to one of the walls of the tent, Padmé close behind you. Peering under the tent to the dusty world outside, you waited patiently for the way to be clear before motioning for Padmé to follow you. Quickly, quietly, you stepped cautiously around the small group of tents, avoiding any individuals and droids. As you stepped out from behind a tent, Padmé grabbed you and pulled you back. Heavy steps thumped closer, and closer, and closer, becoming louder each moment. You crouched down as a heavy artillery droid passed.  
"There should be more droids than this. They've moved their troops." Padmé noted. Quickly you both dashed past the droid, you let out a breath of relief at not being discovered yet.  
"Stop right there!"  
You cringed as you turned slowly, a small group of battle droids stood, all pointing their blasters at you.  
"How did you manage to drag me into this again?" You whispered to Padmé beside you.  
  
_You'd just shrugged your jacket off your shoulders, throwing towards the sofa sat in the corner of the room, when their was a knock at your door. Given that Obi-Wan was away, keeping the peace, you weren't expecting anyone. Slowly you kept your gaze fixed to the door as you pressed a button on a console by the door. Glancing down you saw a familiar face stood outside._  
 _"What are you doing here?" You wondered as you opened the door, waving the individual into your apartment._  
 _"I've come to ask for your help in a matter." The Senator of Naboo explained._  
 _"Why? What's going on?" You motioned for Padmé to sit on the sofa in your apartment._  
 _"I fear there's something happening to my people, a woman went missing a few weeks ago, no one has heard from her since, a few weeks before that a whole family disappeared. I have my suspicions but there isn't enough to go to the Senate yet. I will not have more of my people disappear." She spoke with concern and worry in her voice._  
 _"What are your suspicions?" You asked._  
 _"They all went to a planet not too far from Naboo, to visit relatives. Transport ships say they all reached the planet, so it isn't pirates. I believe its on the planet where they're disappearing. I intend to find out." Padmé aired her thoughts._  
 _"So how do I fit into all of this?" You questioned._  
 _"Another person means we can search twice as much ground. Plus... I know you're a good fighter, that you're a good shot, if we were to end up in any trouble."_  
 _You chuckled at Padmé._  
 _"So... when do we leave?"_  
  
_"What is it with this planet? One minute we're walking in the blistering sun, the next minute its torrential downpours and then the minute after that its bloody blistering hot again!" You exclaimed, frustrated at the ever flippant weather._  
 _"The weather system here is very odd." Padmé agreed._  
 _"So how long have we got to go now?" You wondered._  
 _"Its up ahead." Padmé replied. Eventually you found yourselves on the outskirts of a small town. The buildings were set up in small clusters, groups of residential homes were spotted about everywhere, small clusters of shops in between them. Despite it being midday, there didn't seem to be anyone about. There were no children playing in the streets, nor were there people going about their daily lives. The whole place was a ghost town._  
 _"What happened here?" Padmé whispered._  
 _"Lets fine out." You whispered back. There was no actual need to whisper, there was no one around to hear. With how silent the town was, you couldn't help but whisper. Every home you came across, the door was unlocked, allowing you straight in. You searched for clues as to where everyone was, as to why the town was so silent. As you reached the far edge of the town, finding nothing on your way there, you paused for a moment._  
 _"Do you hear that?" You turned to Padmé, you furrowed your brow as you tried to listen harder for the faint sound you'd heard._  
 _"Yes," Padmé paused to try and find the sound you were hearing. You both pointed in the same direction. "That way." Padmé and you said simultaneously._  
  
_Following the sound, you soon came across a small river that flowed beside the town. The water rushed over the edge of the precipice and tumbled down the cliff face. Peering over the cliff's edge, a large group of tents were gathered below. Just beyond the boundaries of the tents were several shuttles._  
 _"Tell me what's happening isn't happening!" You whispered harshly. You watched as groups of people, chained and grouped together were led into the shuttles. Small children cried and screamed as they were parted from their families and loaded onto a separate shuttle._  
 _"Its a slavers ring..." Padmé said horrified._  
 _"Stop where you are!" A voice shouted. Quickly Padmé turned and fired a shot from her blaster, tearing the battle droid apart._  
 _"We can't stay here." The Senator spoke hurriedly. Swiftly you ran back towards the abandoned town, heading towards your ship. Before you had even run through part of the town, you found yourselves surrounded on all sides. Cursing, you pulled your blaster from the holster on your hip, turning slowly and aiming at the droids. As you were dragged away, you noticed the small device laid abandoned on the ground, a small light flashing from the disc. It went unnoticed. You smiled as you were taken away._  
  
The air was suddenly permeated by the monotous sound of vehicles approaching.  
"We aren't expecting another shuttle." A battle droid said without thought. Its companion whacked it on the back of its head. You looked to the sky, watching the area above the cliff. Padmé beamed at you as the sound came closer and closer. Abruptly there was complete chaos in the battle droid ranks. Rapid gunfire took out several droids. Looking up you watched as Republic Gunships flew over, firing openly at the droids below. Several ships hovered nearby, allowing Clone troopers to drop down into the fray. Several of the droids surrounding Padmé and you had been destroyed from gunfire. Swiftly you both dashed out and grasped their blasters, then opened fire on the nearest droids. More and more droids joined from nearby. Suddenly a Gunship hovered above the small circle where you were. Several troopers dropped down, followed by two familiar faces.  
"Hello darling, now what have you gotten yourself into now?" Obi-Wan teased, igniting his Lightsaber.  
"Just helping our good friend uncover a slavers ring." You replied, firing several shots at droids coming too close. You turned and pulled Obi-Wan into a long kiss.  
"Its good to see you." You smiled. It had been several weeks since you'd last seen him. He was in the middle of deployment when Padmé had activated the emergency beacon. Your gaze fell to the Senator, she was across the small circle you found yourself in, Anakin fighting by her side. While you fired as many shots as you could, picking up dropped weapons as your ammo run dry, Republic Gunships flew over several times, firing furiously at the droids below. The sound of Lightsabers cutting down droid after droid echoed within the constant fire of blasters and turrets. Quickly the droids dropped, and soon enough the ground was cleared completely of enemy forces.  
  
"Well that was easier than expected, the Separatists are losing their touch." Anakin commented as he stepped over to Obi-Wan.  
"They've moved their forces, this was just a fraction of them." You mentioned. One of the troopers came forward, handing Obi-Wan a small hologram communicator. The Jedi accepted the incoming transmission.  
"General we've managed to intercept all shuttles leaving the planet. All individuals have been accounted for and are being checked over in the medical bay."  
"Thank you commander. We'll be returning shortly." Obi-Wan replied before ending the transmission. As both Jedi guided you and Padmé to a nearby Gunship, the Senator asked about the man who was running the operation.  
"The only thing we've come across here are droids." Anakin replied. Obi-Wan ordered a small group of troopers to stay behind in search of the man. Obi-Wan gave you a lift into the Gunship, grasping you by your waist and lifting you up.  
"Really Padmé going off on your own like this? You could've been killed!" Anakin chastised.  
"So what? I sit around and watch as my people disappear? I don't think so Ani!" Padmé retorted, annoyed at the Jedi's attitude.  
"Perhaps next time, you should request a Republic guard." Obi-Wan offered.  
"Thank you Obi-Wan." Padmé smiled. Anakin glared at Obi-Wan, then sighed softly with a shake of his head. As the ship took to the air, you held onto Obi-Wan, wanting nothing more than to feel him against you, to know he really was there with you. Your gaze went outside, where sun and warmth had been replaced with cloud and rain. The sound of it echoing off the outside of the ship.  
  
"How's the peace keeping going?" You asked Obi-Wan as the Gunship travelled across the surface of the planet, overlooking a canyon that stretched for miles.  
"Difficult but so far we haven't lost any battles." He noted.  
"You've been hurt though." You reached up and ran your fingers over several small cuts and bruises that littered Obi-Wan's face and neck.  
"Some battles were more difficult than others," he cupped your cheek as he spoke, his brow furrowed as his thumb brushed over a large bruise blossoming on your cheek. "I see you've been in battles too..." his voice held sadness.  
"I'm okay Obi-Wan. Promise." You leaned up to kiss him. You were centimetres from his lips when the ship shuddered, a loud bang violently shook the ship and the stench of burning filled your nose.  
"What's going on?" Anakin called out, keeping Padmé close to him.  
"We're going down sir. There was an explosion in the engine." The pilot called back. Padmé and you looked at each other knowingly.  
"This isn't an accident! He sabotaged the ship!" Padmé called out as the ship continued to shudder, the ground coming up to meet it. You let out a panicked cry as the ship tilted suddenly, the pilot struggling to remain in control. Abruptly there were more sounds coming from outside of the ship. You turned to see Separatist forces converging on the crashing ship.  
  
"We're taking heavy fire. Everybody off the ship!" The pilot ordered, he tried to sound calm but there was underlying fear. As the ship came closer to the ground, troopers jumped one by one off the ship, hitting the ground hard, but not much worse for wear. You were prepared to jump, Obi-Wan ordering everyone off first before he joined them, another explosion rocked the ship, throwing you from it. You let out a sharp scream as you fell, the wind was knocked out of you as you hit the ground and rolled. Then there was nothing underneath you but air. You yelled as you grasped the edge of the sheer cliff of the canyon. Separatist forces had surrounded you, slowly pushing the Republic forces towards the edge of the canyon. You glanced behind you as you abruptly felt wind wrap around you, there hovered several Separatist Gunships, ready to fire. You tried to scramble up the cliff face, to lift yourself up. Your feet couldn't get grip on the rock, you cursed, knowing you must've looked weak to the opposing forces behind you. The rain poured down on you mercilessly, stinging your eyes, you kept blinking, hoping for the discomfort to stop, but the more it rained, the more discomfort you were put in. Over the sound of fighting, blaster fire and torrential rain, you heard a voice yell for the Senator to be evacuated. You watched as a two Republic Gunships disappeared off into the distance a few moment later, the second giving cover fire for the first. You hoped Padmé was on-board.  
  
You were helpless, every time you tried to kick against the rock beneath you, you got nowhere. Frustrated cries left your lips as the sound of battle went on above. You weren't going to die here, you weren't going to die a pointless death. The torrential rain didn't help the grip you had, making you shift your grip every couple moments. Suddenly a droid dropped to the ground, ripped apart by blaster shots, its weapon just a couple centimetres from your fingertips. With a swift, hard kick, pain fluttering up your legs, you managed to dig your elbows into the dirt above you. Reaching out you grasped the blaster and open fired on every enemy that came within your sights. You fired several shots behind you at one of the Gunships, a victorious cry leaving you as an explosion consumed the ship, it quickly dropped down into the canyon below. Your momentary distraction was all it took for a droid to approach you, the sound of its weapon firing then white hot pain consuming your arm made you scream. Your arm dropped, you started to lose grip quickly on the ground. Hurriedly you fired several shots into the droid. Instead of falling backwards, the droid fell forwards. Towards you. It knocked your other arm, forcing you to fall again. You hung once again to the edge of the cliff.  
"This is not how I thought today would go." You hissed out. You let out a whimper as your grip began to fail. You tried calling out for help, but none came, the sound of battle was too much. You were slipping.  
  
You were falling.  
  
A scream caught in your throat. Looking up, hands grasped your forearm. Your eyes were wide with horror, your heart hammering against your ribs.  
"Gotcha!"  
"Rex!" You exclaimed. Your other arm clawed at his armoured arm, trying to find purchase.  
"Easy now." He warned, lifting you up slowly, ensuring he wouldn't drop you. Other troopers grasped at your body, pulling you up to safety.  
"Thank you. Wondered how long you were gonna leave me hanging." Despite your tone being light and jokey, you were only using it to hide your fear.  
"No worries. Now let's get you out of here and on that Cruiser." Rex told you, patting your shoulder. You looked behind him to see the Separtist forces being pushed back, Obi-Wan and Anakin heading the offence. A Republic Gunship carrying more troopers hovered nearby. Rex guided you to it, then lifted you up to help you on-board. Leaning down you pressed your lips to Rex's helmet.  
"You stay alive, you hear me Rex? I owe you several drinks." You called as the Gunship began to leave.  
  
Even though you were told to go to the medical bay for treatment, you decided to make sure Padmé was alright. You found her on the Bridge of the Cruiser, listening to all information coming from the battle below.  
"Padmé." You limped over to the Senator.  
"Where have you been?" She fussed.  
"Hanging off a cliff, taking down droids and Gunships." You said offhandedly.  
"Obi-Wan is really going to fuss over you when he gets here." She replied, furrowing her brow, she reached out and gently took your arm.  
"You need to go to the medical bay now."  
"Its nothing that can't wait." You pulled your arm away.  
"You have a major blaster burn on your arm and a noticeable limp. Are you sure your sense didn't leave when you got kicked in the head?" Her voice was filled with sheer annoyance. "Obi-Wan won't be happy with anyone of us if he finds out I let you go on without treatment. As your friend, I'm telling you to go get treatment, otherwise as a Senator I'll order you be removed to the medical bay."  
"I hate that you're a diplomat." You chuckled softly, shaking your head. With the limp, it took you a while longer to reach the med bay on the Cruiser.  
  
Your fingers were fiddling with the Bacta bandage wrapped tightly around your upper arm. You were bored, simply put. People came and went, more seriously injured stayed. You were just waiting for word on your beloved Jedi. Word had spread that the battle had been won, many men had been lost and it was a gruelling few hours, but eventually they had victory. Those who had been taken for slavery were returned to their homes, a platoon of troopers were stationed there to ensure the safety of the people. You were now heading back to Coruscant. Grumbling you leaned back on the bed you'd been designated and pressed the ice pack to your ankles. A pained shout, followed by a curse, followed by the name Anakin, made you sit up in curiosity. Abruptly Obi-Wan stepped into the medical bay, his hand cupping his elbow.  
"Obi-Wan?" You called. The Jedi stepped over to you and sat on the bed.  
"What happened?" You exclaimed, rushing to cup his face in your hands. Quickly you looked over him, he'd tripled the number of injuries he had plus his shoulder was in a funny position. He raised a brow in a 'what do you think happened' expression. One of the medical personnel wandered over, telling Obi-Wan to come to a spare bed but he refused.  
"I've dislocated my shoulder." The Jedi grunted in pain. You flinched as Obi-Wan almost doubled over in pain as the medical staff relocated his shoulder. It crunched as it returned to its socket. They disappeared for a quick moment then returned with equipment to clean the rest of the Jedi's injuries. You waved them off, though they tried to protest.  
"She's more than capable, go treat the others." Obi-Wan spoke calmly. It took a brief moment of hesitation but then the two of you were alone.  
  
Slowly, lovingly, you cleaned your lover's bloody wounds. You wiped the dirt from his face. Slowly you ran your fingers through his hair, pushing it off of his face, it was still damp from the rain. Some wounds were deeper than others, to those you'd press small, light kisses after placing a Bacta strip over the cleaned wound. You kept cleaning each of his wounds until his hand reached up and held your arm gently, his finger brushing over the bandage.  
"What happened to you my darling?" He asked quietly.  
"I was hanging off the edge of the cliff... got a lot of good shots in. I got distracted taking down one of the Separatist Gunships-"  
"You took down a Gunship?" Obi-Wan interrupted.  
"You shoot in the right places and you can bring anything down." You smiled. Obi-Wan shook his head with a smile on his lips, his eyes glittered with pride.  
"Anyway, a droid managed to sneak up on me and I got shot in the arm. I've also managed to bruise both my ankles from trying not to fall to my death. Oh and I have a hairline fracture to my cheekbone."  
"My dear one," Obi-Wan sighed softly. "If Anakin isn't going to be the death of me, you surely will."  
You chuckled softly at him.  
"Did you manage to find the guy behind this?" You questioned.  
"Yes. He's being brought for questioning and sentencing on Coruscant." Obi-Wan answered.  
"Good." You nodded.  
  
The Jedi slowly pulled you into him, tucking your head under his chin and wrapping his arms around you. He made a noise of discomfort as he moved his injured shoulder. You slowly slid your hand under Obi-Wan's tunic and gently caressed the side of his chest over his undershirt.  
"Will you be redeployed after we return to Coruscant?" You wondered sadly.  
"I'm afraid so dear one. We don't have long to steal as many moments as we can together." He whispered softly.  
"How long?"  
"A month, if that."  
"I hoped you'd be back on Coruscant to help me move the rest of my things."  
"Help you move, darling?"  
"I've moved into a quaint apartment near Dex's Diner." You said cheerfully.  
"Oh." Was all Obi-Wan had to say.  
"Oh?" You pressed.  
"I was hoping perhaps you'd still be staying in my quarters until I returned. The thought of you in my bed, I find it very settling."  
"Its because you know I'm safe isn't it?" You asked. "Obi-Wan if I can do what I've done today, I'm sure I can handle anything Coruscant sends my way." You added. He sighed defeated, he knew how much you wanted to get back on your feet, to have your own apartment again, who was he to stand in your way.  
"Okay my love."  
You cupped the Jedi's cheek in your hand.  
"If it'll make you happy, I'll stay at the Temple until you return. I do enjoy sleeping in your bed, its like I'm surrounded by you. I do feel incredibly safe there." You leaned up and kissed him. Obi-Wan looked slightly dejected at the thought of you compromising. You slid from the bed, flinching a little as your feet touched the ground.  
"Come. Let's find your quarters on this ship so we can steal as many moments as we can before landing on Coruscant. I want to fall asleep in your arms again." You smiled sweetly at your injured Jedi, offering your hand to him. He took it gently and guided you to his quarters. You may have not had much time together, but you made the most of it, wrapped safely in each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forget to leave a comment, I love reading them! Again, if you wanna see something in the future parts, just drop a comment and I'll see what I can do! :) love you all! X


End file.
